dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Doctor (3.5e Class)
Witch Doctor Sometimes called shamans or medicine men, the title of 'witch doctor' is one of the highest honors one could gain amonst the barbaric tribes of the world. Their powers drawn from both evil and good spirits, they have insight of the supernatural which no single scholar could obtain from books no matter how long he studied, for the witch doctor has spent his life consulting and consorting with beings beyond what words could ever describe. Witch Doctors use their understanding of medicine as well as black magic to heal, harm, cause emotional reactions such as love, hatred, joy and sadness with small handmade dolls imbued with an intangible spiritual link connecting the seemingly mundane toy the victim. Each witch doctor will have their own unique style of evoking and unleashing powerful curses as each tribe will have its own sacred rituals and methods of consorting with the spirits of the material plane. The witch doctors of legend have been said to be able to bring back those from the dead with dark, old magic called 'Hoodoo' as opposed to the more common 'Voodoo' magic used to jinx and cause agony to those under its effects. A set of pins can be found on each witch doctor, each of a different color and as such have a different purpose and a different method of insertion into the Voodoo Doll. With such knowledge of how to create pain and agony, the witch doctor may also manipulate this negative energy and use it in the height of a Voodoo Curse to sustain himself, healing the wounds to the extent which he has inflicted upon his victim. Making a Witch Doctor Witch Doctors have been known to participate in tribal warfare, and as such find themselves much better prepared for battle than the scholars and studiers of magics in the more civilized world, such as wizards and sorcerers; the very badges of the witch doctor's office can be used as effective weapons. Witch doctors are very much self-sustaining, as their abilities to harm are equaled by their ability to reverse and remove the very ailments they bestow, whether this be upon themselves or their allies. The power of the Voodoo Curse can surpass time and space, and as such they need not to be within exact proximity of their enemies to unleash curses that would otherwise require them to physically touch their victim, preventing unneeded contact as well as keeping them at a safe distance. Witch Doctors are particularly effective at strengthening their allies as well as weakening their enemies as seen fit, and their ability to stay out of harm's way is another added bonus to the more resilient members of the party, which would normally be much more concerned with protecting the less combat-adept spellcasters. Regardless, their lack of armor makes them an easy kill for melee combat characters, as their abilities focus mainly upon destroying fellow spellcasters and are less effective against those who do not rely completely on magic. Their proficiency with only simple weapons also limits their combat prowess, and although their ability to use wooden shields does allow them some protection, it may hinder their ability to cast spells and curses. Their lower size of Hit Die means that whilst they are stronger than full casters such as wizards and sorcerers, they are still as vulnerable to their spells. In addition, their poor base attack bonus restricts their ability to engage with weaponry or spells that involve accuracy. Abilities: Witch Doctors, due to the variety of traditions and backgrounds of their own tribes, have the choice of either Wisdom or Charisma for the purpose of spellcasting, and must be reminded that this choice will also affect the power of their Voodoo Curse in addition to the DC of their spells. Constitution is also important to the witch doctor, as due to their low Hit Die, it will increase their ability to survive combat as well as their ability to concentrate should they be distracted during the casting of spells. Dexterity should be considered an important skill, as the witch doctor's lack of armor leaves them vulnerable to attacks, and their poor Reflex saves make some spells and traps more likely to result in disaster for the witch doctor. Races: Generally, races with barbaric ancestry and with some form of surviving tribal lifestyle will have their very own witch doctors, each with varying traditions. Humans are known to have existing forms of tribal life in outlying parts of the world that have not known civilization yet. Orcs and half-orcs are known for this type of chiefdom-type lifestyle and as such are prone to tribal warfare, requiring the use of a witch doctor to heal the wounded, hinder the enemy and revive the dead. Elves are not particularly known to dabble in such dark and mystic arts as that of the witch doctor but some of the less enlightened races as many others have been known to form into primitive villages separated from the rest of the world and as such engaging with nature and the many spirits present within it. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: Complex Class Features All of the following are class features of the witch doctor. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Witch Doctors are proficient with all simple weapons, with wooden shields but not with any type of armor. A witch doctor can cast witch doctor spells while wielding light and heavy shields - but only their wooden variant - without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. However, like any other arcane spellcaster, a witch doctor wearing light, medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component (most do). A multiclass witch doctor still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. : A witch doctor casts arcane spells which are drawn primarily from the witch doctor. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, the way a wizard or a cleric must (see below). The witch doctor differs from conventional casters as due to the great distance between neighboring tribes as well as differing traditions and means of obtaining the illustrious rank of witch doctor, at 1st level a witch doctor must select whether he wishes to cast spell with his Wisdom ability score or his Charisma ability score. Once made this decision cannot be revised. To learn or cast a spell, a witch doctor must have a Charisma/Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a witch doctor’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the witch doctor’s Charisma/Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a witch doctor can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Witch Doctor. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma/Wisdom score. A witch doctor’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A witch doctor begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of your choice. At each new witch doctor level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Witch Doctor Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a witch doctor knows is not affected by his Charisma/Wisdom score; the numbers on Table: Witch Doctor Spells Known are fixed.) These new spells can be common spells chosen from the witch doctor spell list, or they can be unusual spells that the witch doctor has gained some understanding of by study. The witch doctor can’t use this method of spell acquisition to learn spells at a faster rate, however. Upon reaching 3rd level, and at every odd-numbered witch doctor level after that (5th, 7th, and so on), a witch doctor can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the witch doctor “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least two levels lower than the highest-level witch doctor spell the witch doctor can cast. A witch doctor may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. Unlike a wizard or a cleric, a witch doctor need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spells per day for that spell level. Witch Doctors choose their spells from the following list: 0—''bane, bless, create water, cure light wounds, dancing lights, deathwatch, detect magic, detect poison, detect undead, disrupt undead, doom, grave strike, inflict light wounds, lesser vigor, prestidigitation, purify food and drink, remove fear, resistance'' 1st—''aid, animate dead, bear’s endurance, bull’s strength, cat’s grace, chain of eyes, contagion, cure moderate wounds, death knell, delay poison, eagle’s splendor, fox’s cunning, gentle repose, ghoul touch, hold person, lesser restoration, magic weapon, owl’s wisdom, speak with dead, spiritual weapon'' 2nd—''arcane sight, bestow curse, blindness/deafness, cure serious wounds, dispel magic, fireball, halt undead, inflict serious wounds, lightning bolt, mass lesser vigor, remove blindness/deafness, remove curse, remove disease, searing life, vigor, water breathing'' 3rd—''arcane eye, break enchantment, contact other plane, control water, cure critical wounds, death ward, delay death, dimensional anchor, dismissal, dream, enervation, inflict critical wounds, greater magic weapon, neutralize poison, panacea, poison, polymorph, restoration, sending, wrack'' 4th—''antilife shell, baleful polymorph, banishment, create undead, ghost trap, greater vigor, harm, heal, insect plague, mass bear’s endurance, mass bull’s strength, mass cat’s grace, mass cure light wounds, mass eagle’s splendor, mass fox’s cunning, mass inflict light wounds, raise dead, mass owl’s wisdom, revive outsider, revivify, slay living, true seeing, undeath to death, vigorous circle'' 5th—''barghest’s feast, blood to water, chain lightning, control weather, greater bestow curse, greater restoration, legend lore, mass cure moderate wounds, mass inflict moderate wounds, regenerate, resurrection, withering palm'' 6th—''antimagic field, create greater undead, death pact, etherealness, energy drain, general of undeath, mass cure serious wounds, mass death ward, mass inflict serious wounds, mass restoration, plague of undead, renewal pact, soul bind, true resurrection'' Spontaneous Casting: A witch doctor can channel stored spell energy into a list of specific curses due to the nature of his study of black magic. The witch can any spell slot in order to cast any curse on the below list of the same spell level or lower. For example a 7th level witch doctor could sacrifice a 3rd level spell slot to cast ray of exhaustion, vampiric touch, scare or ray of enfeeblement though he does not possess a spell slot high enough to sacrifice in order to cast slay living, eyebite or horrid wilting spontaneously. : A witch doctor has long been proxy to the spirits and those of the other world, crossing between the two in his mind easily as one passes through an empty door frame. As a result of his many journeys to the planes, he has gained understanding of the supernatural beyond that of any ‘medium’ and has developed his own distinct language with which to communicate with otherworldly beings. This language is called Mumbo Jumbo and is understood by all Undead and Outsider creatures regardless of intelligence so long as they are able to comprehend any form of command. As a result all language spoken by undead or outsiders regardless of scarcity or secrecy are understood by the witch doctor so long as they are of the Undead or Outsider type. (Su): As a full-round action a Witch Doctor may create a doll, the doll is featureless save for the basic anatomy of a body. The doll is the vessel for a witch doctor's Voodoo Curse. The victim may make a Will or Fortitude save (witch doctor's choice) or be affected by the Voodoo Curse (see actual class feature). If the creature makes its Will Save the witch doctor may choose another target until no suitable creature remain within medium range, then the ability is wasted. The Witch Doctor may exclude any creature from being affected by this effect. : At 1st level a witch doctor gains two items which are a sign of his office: a tribal mask – usually passed down the line of witch doctors – and a medicine stick, both containing unseen mystic properties which may not be recognized until the witch doctor obtains enough knowledge and power to determine and unlock said properties. Either mask or medicine stick may act as the witch doctor’s focus for all incidents of casting spells. The medicine staff is a surprisingly practical item as it can act as both an instrument of the channeling of spiritual power as well as a weapon. The top end acts as a club dealing 1d6 bludgeoning damage whilst the bottom end acts as a spear dealing 1d6 piercing damage. As a double weapon the medicine stick may only be enhanced at either end, one end not affected by the properties of the other. The mask requires no free hands to use as the witch doctor’s focus as long as it is worn. (Su): A witch doctor carries around a set of small, handmade pins and needles of bone, wood or metal which he himself has granted magical powers. If the witch doctor sets up a successful Voodoo Curse with a target then he may spend a swift action (or a single pin free action if he has just cast a Voodoo Curse) to stick a single pin into his target’s Voodoo Doll, dealing 1d4 damage a round against the target creature. The creature is allowed a Will Save DC 10 + ½ witch doctor level + relevant spellcasting ability modifier to negate this damage each round. If the witch doctor is to change the target of his Voodoo Curse, then he must remove all pins as a free action and designate his victim again as a swift action. Each pin will deal 1d4 magical piercing damage a round, bypassing all damage reduction, this is not subject to spell resistance. Starting at 1st the witch doctor may stick a maximum of one pin in the Voodoo Doll and one additional pin every level divisible by 4 thereafter (2d4 at 4th, 3d4 at 8th, 4d4 at 12th etc). (Su): Any witch doctor has the power to affect undead creatures by channeling the power of both good and bad ancestral spirits through his Hoodoo Vestige (see Turn or Rebuke Undead). A witch doctor may attempt to rebuke undead a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. A witch doctor with 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (religion) gets a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead. (Su): A witch doctor may establish a powerful spiritual connection with any being it can comprehend, but this is still limited by the witch doctor’s physical form. As long as the witch doctor has at least one Voodoo Doll (see the Create Doll class feature) and is able to perceive his target (within a range of 100ft + 10ft per level of the witch doctor), he may take a swift action to cast a Voodoo Curse upon his target, linking the creature to the inanimate doll which resides in the witch doctor’s hands. He may now deliver spells and attacks against the doll to which the effects will be immediately delivered to the chosen target. No actual damage is dealt to the doll itself, and so long as no action is taken to destroy the figment itself, it remains in perfect condition. The doll may not be used by any other than the witch doctor for the purpose of establishing a Voodoo Curse or dealing damage to the target. The target only acts as if the effects of a spell or attack against the doll had occurred if he fails a specific Will or Fortitude Save (once the choice is made whether the target is to make Will or Fortitude Saves against the effects Voodoo Curse it remains as so until the target has been unselected and then cursed again where the witch doctor may choose either the same or different type of save) of DC 10 + ½ witch doctor level + relevant spellcasting ability modifier. If the target passes his check, then the spell or action is wasted, however if he fails this save, then instead he takes the full affect of the spell after relevant Saving Throws and/or spell resistance granted by the spell or action being used. If both the doll and the target would be caught in an area of effect spell cast by the witch doctor, then the target is instead directly affected and not the doll. (Ex): Whenever a creature is killed by voodoo curse, the witch doctor gain access to all its memories (such as the password to a gate etc.) but not feats, skills or spells. (Su): By beginning a short ritual of shaking his medicine staff and chanting in the secretive language of the medicine men, the witch doctor may use his powers over the dead to instead affect those not of this world. By expending a turn attempt the witch doctor may turn both outsiders and elementals as if they were undead. This ability affects both types of creatures. (Ex): A witch doctor often comes into contact with spirits of both his ancestors, predecessors as well as bad spirits which haunt the material world. As a result, the witch doctor learns to become one with his ethereal form, allowing his own mundane form to come into contact with supernatural beings lacking a physical form such as ghosts as if they were solid, material beings. At 5th level all weapons wielded and attacks made by the witch doctor against incorporeal creatures are counted as having the ghost touch enhancement. (Ex): If the witch doctor happens to possess any piece of the physical body of a creature (such as a lock of hair, a nail or a finger) this particular creature take a -4 penalty to Will Saves for the purpose of resisting a Voodoo Curse. (Su): At 7th level as a full round action a witch doctor may devour the doll which he is currently using the cast a Voodoo Curse upon a subject and by doing so use the powerful spiritual link to convert the victim’s pain into positive healing energy which revitalizes himself. All damage dealt via to the subject via the Voodoo Curse and only that damage dealt from the establishment of the curse until the point of consumption heals the witch doctor for that exact amount. In the process however the Voodoo Doll is destroyed and the witch doctor must make another one if he wishes to enact another Voodoo Curse. (Su): Whenever a subject is subject of a Voodoo Curse then they may not cast defensively or use total defense as the sensation that their very skin crawling manifests itself as a physical result of his soul being tortured slowly by malicious spirits. (Su): The subject feels a sharp stabbing pain along its chest and other regions whenever it utters a word, causing its focus to slip as a thousand pin point jab at it quickly. At 9th level those affected by a witch doctor's Voodoo Curse can no longer speak - including the use of the verbal component of a spell - without causing sharp pain to themselves. Any round in which the victim speaks, the damage from the witch doctor's Pins and Needles is maximized and will affect anyone casting a spell or using a spell-like ability which involves a verbal component (spells which have been prepared using the Silent Spell feat do not count) will have the damage affect them during the casting of their spell and therefore force them to make a concentration check as they cannot cast defensively whilst being the victim of a Voodoo Curse as a result of Voodoo Torment. (Su): A witch doctor’s form becomes a dual existence, both the physical and spiritual link through space and time from the other-world to the material plane. However, a witch doctor may use his powerful magics to retract this link and cause a shift in his physical form as he is thrown into the realm of the bad spirits. As an immediate action the witch doctor may become incorporeal and take on all incorporeal traits with the exception that he is still able to pick up and interact with mundane equipment as well as make attacks with incorporeal equipment with no miss chance as a result of his One with Spirit class ability. This ability lasts one round per level of witch doctor per day and may be split up amongst multiple uses. The witch doctor may become corporeal again as a free action. (Su): A witch doctor may enact a short, dark ritual used only in the direst of circumstances to evoke the most powerful form of Voodoo Curse. By bonding fibers of the victim’s being to that of the Voodoo Doll, it creates a permanent spiritual link between both doll and subject. The Voodoo Doll is now a permanent effigy of the target and regardless of distance it may be affected as per a regular Voodoo Curse. This act may be performed once per 24 hours. This doll cannot have its link broken by any means short of a wish, limited wish or a miracle. The doll may not be used again for the purposes of breaking or making another Voodoo Curse and so another Voodoo Doll must be created in order to select another victim for his Voodoo Curse. (Su): As a standard action a witch doctor of high level may create a needle of pure darkness and use it to kill any creature under her Voodoo Curse. The creature may make a Will or Fortitude save (dictated by the witch doctor’s initial choice of Saving Throw type at the establishing of the Voodoo Curse) DC 10 + ½ witch doctor levels + relevant spellcasting ability score modifier) or die and have its soul sucked into the black needle used to kill the subject. This ability may be used only once per cursed creature per 24 hour period. (Su): As a standard action useable once per 24 hours, a witch doctor may swap the soul of a fallen ally for that of an expendable foe or other and have their essence restored on the material plane. The subject to be revived subject must be able to be perceived by the witch doctor. The victim to be sacrificed must be under the witch doctor’s Voodoo Curse in order to start the ritual and must have at least ½ the HD of the ally being revived. The victim must make a Fortitude or Will Saving Throw (dictated by the witch doctor’s initial choice of Saving Throw type at the establishing of the Voodoo Curse) DC 10 + ½ witch doctor levels + relevant spellcasting ability score modifier or die and furthermore unable to be resurrected. The chosen ally will be revived from the dead with hit points equal to the Hit Dice of the creature killed. The subject of the spell loses one level (or 1 Hit Die) when it is raised, just as if it had lost a level or a Hit Die to an energy-draining creature. If the subject is 1st level, it loses 2 points of Constitution instead (if this would reduce its Con to 0 or less, it can’t be raised). This level/HD loss or Constitution loss cannot be repaired by any means. Epic Witch Doctor Pins and Needles (Su): The epic witch doctor may add an extra needle as a swift action dealing an extra 1d4 magical piercing damage at every level divisible by 4. : The epic witch doctor gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic witch doctor bonus feats) every three levels after 20th. Epic Witch Doctor Bonus Feat List: Augmented Alchemy, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Energy Resistance, Enhance Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Spellcasting, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Intensify Spell, Master Staff, Master Wand, Multispell, Permanent Emanation, Spell Knowledge, Spell Stowaway, Spell Opportunity. Half-Orc Witch Doctor Starting Package Weapons: Medicine Stick. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: 4d4 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Witch Doctor Religion: Witch Doctors are known for ancestral worship as they often consult them for advice and knowledge of the spirit world whilst others tend towards the focus of the elements such as primal sun-gods but will always take on the religion of their own tribe - that which they are brought up in - as failure to do so bars them from the role of witch doctor. The tribal mask and medicine stick are known to be powerful religious items which are prized artifacts, each symbol carved into the surface of either has deep spiritual and religious links to stories and beliefs held by the tribe. Godless witch doctors are tended towards chaotic and evil nature as their lack of guiding force and resolve leads to an abuse and misuse of their powerful voodoo and hoodoo curses, doing so for their own amusement as opposed for the purpose of defending the tribe, aiding allies or self-defense which would otherwise result in their demise. Other Classes: Many civilized classes will find the Witch Doctor's way either interesting or barbaric. Many spellcasting classes might view the Witch Doctor's power as primitive and inferior, but still see it as fascinating. Paladins and Clerics could see their practice as an afront to the gods and might try to guide them "To the straight and narrow path" or view them with disdain at the best and hostility at the worst. Combat: Due to their wide variety of healing spells, buffs and save-based spells, they often act before combat as buffers and during as ranged support as they can deliver touch attacks through their Voodoo Curse and other delibating effects. Their lack of armor restricts them from acting as front-line fighters or any sort of melee given the size of the Hit Die and limitation to simple weapons. Their ability to use wooden shields is a boon but does not call them for direct melee confrontation and instead acts to defend them against ranged attacks should they keep their distance from the battle as recommended. Advancement: <-Typical advancement options for characters with this class. Include desirable multiclass options->. Witch Doctors in the World <-Where characters of this class fit in a d20 world.-> Daily Life: <-day in the life of a character of this class->. Notables: <-notable NPCs of this class->. Organizations: <-info on what, where, when, and how characters of this class congregate and assemble->. NPC Reactions: When confronted with something strange and new, people respond in one of two ways: Interest or fear. If the area isn't used to Witch Doctors, then they'll react with mixed emotions, ranging from stares and whispers, to avoidance and stonings. Witch Doctor Lore Characters with ranks in <-the appropriate skills-> can research <-pluralized class name-> to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Witch Doctors in the Game <-How characters of this class fit in the game (PC and NPC) and what roles they play.-> Adaptation: <-Possible variant conceptions of this class.->. Sample Encounter: <-DM placement for NPCs of this class.->. EL : <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. ---- Category:User:EhSteve Category:Base Class Category:Moderate Spellcasting Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Poor BAB Category:Arcane Magic Category:Spontaneous Spellcasting